Blood Covered Sorrow
by SapphireCuatro
Summary: The Kurans seem to do nothing but cause Zero trouble. But now, he will confront the one who stole his love away from him, and sort out his feelings once and for all.


This is my first VK fic, and my first yaoi fic. Or is it too chaste to be yaoi? I don't know. Everyone's all "This is yaoi, this isn't yaoi", so I'm not even sure what falls in the category anymore. I try not to go there. I'll call it yaoi-ish, just to be safe. I've read yaoi but never tried to write it, so...

Anyway, normally I do het, but the scene with Zero drinking Kaname's blood was too much even for me. It sent my fangirl 'Squee' meter into overdrive. When Hino made a love triangle, she made it a true triangle, in my opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own VK.

* * *

The sky was overcast. The heavy gray clouds threatened rain. The storm would probably break soon. The wind had been picking up throughout the afternoon and getting increasingly chilly. Although it was the afternoon, there was no light from the sun - almost as if the celestial body had been shut out of the daytime realm over which it was king by the wall of clouds. The world below seemed unnaturally dark and cold.

Kiryuu Zero did not even notice the gloomy environment. His world had been dark and cold ever since that fateful night - when the pureblood vampire Hio Shizuka, mad with grief, had slaughtered his parents before his very eyes, had even _touched_ him while she was covered with their blood, had sunk her fangs into his neck and twisted his fate forever.

There had been one person, though. One girl who had briefly brought light back into his dark world. But that light was tainted, because there was always a certain man lurking behind her. Wherever Yuuki went, she was always shadowed by _that_ person. His very _existence_ tainted the pure Yuuki. Not only was he one of those blood-sucking monsters, but he was of a special and rare breed.

The pureblood prince. Kuran Kaname.

Zero had always distrusted Kaname's intentions when it came to Yuuki. He had never understood why a great lord of vampires would devote such loving attentions to a human girl. Why hadn't he guessed? The well-meaning but pure Yuuki, kind but naïve - a lie. It had been a lie from the very beginning. Her soul was as blood-covered and twisted as her brother's. All along, Zero had been playing right into the man's hands, protecting Kaname's own sister. Damn him! And Kuran Kaname had manipulated Yuuki, too. He'd forced her to become like _him_.

Yuuki, his dear friend...

She was with Kaname now. A mental image of the pureblood siblings sucking the blood from each other's veins came to mind. It completely revolted him.

The blood of a pureblood - coveted by every vampire, but not so easy to obtain. Zero had been one of those select few who had managed it. His fangs sinking into Kaname's neck...the taste of his blood...he remembered the entire scene with crystal clarity.

Just thinking about it made him feel pissed off and hurt. That had been a moment between the two of them. Sure, Zero had taken Yuuki's blood before, but with Kaname it felt...different. Like something intimate. He wasn't really sure whether he _liked_ the feeling, but he knew at least that he didn't _hate_ it. The point was, it had been a special moment. Kaname had no business dragging Yuuki into it. If Kaname wanted someone to take his blood, well then, Zero...well, he'd be _willing_...

He had to stop dawdling on that memory. He was here today to deal with the younger Kuran, and he needed to work out how exactly he would do that.

He had managed to get in contact with Yuuki (through several intermediaries). He'd said that they had some unfinished business and he wanted to discuss it with her in person. She had agreed. The time, date, and place had been set. Even though he had declared his outright hatred of her, that he would kill her, she had still agreed to come. That, at least, he could respect.

They were meeting in a place where, if there was trouble, nobody would be able to come quickly enough to interfere. Of course, Zero had Bloody Rose hidden on him. He'd also brought a watch, to count down every slowly creeping second. There were about ten minutes to go until the scheduled time.

What if she didn't show? The thought hadn't occurred to him until just now. How idiotic would he look, standing here all alone, waiting for someone who was never going to come?

_Yuuki...I liked you. I really did. You were my friend. If only you hadn't interfered. If only you hadn't driven Kaname to choose between us. _

He knew it wasn't fair to blame her completely. It took two to make a relationship. Even though that moment had meant so much to him, obviously it hadn't meant anything to Kaname - and that was what stung most of all.

_Damn Kuran. _

After a while, Zero sat down on the ground. Why was waiting so boring? He checked his watch again and groaned as he saw that barely any time had passed.

He was growing more apprehensive. What if she sensed his hostile intentions and decided to try to take him out before he had a chance to train Bloody Rose on her? Yuuki wouldn't do that, right? Then again, she was a pureblood vampire now...

He looked up at the gray sky. It had been threatening rain all day, but nothing had happened. It was like the sky wanted to weep, but couldn't make the tears come. Yeah, he knew that feeling...

He made sure Bloody Rose was ready to go. Just in case, you know...

He was laying on the ground, on his back, looking heavenwards, lost in thought, when he was suddenly jerked back to reality by the sound of approaching footsteps.

He looked at his watch. _It's time! _

He hurried to his feet, then turned his attention to Yuuki, who really had come.

Except, it wasn't Yuuki.

"_You_...!" he hissed in surprise, even while he whipped out Bloody Rose in record time and pointed it at the other Kuran.

"Kiryuu", said Kaname, who seemed completely unperturbed.

"What the hell's the meaning of this?" Zero's mind was racing. Had Yuuki tricked him? But wait. He hadn't made arrangements with her directly. So could it have been...that really, the one he was making plans with all along was...

The puppetmaster had been pulling his strings _again_! Damn him!

"You thought for a moment", said Kaname, "That Kuran Yuuki would be the one to come and meet you?"

Kuran Yuuki. Zero hated it.

"Why would I want to meet with _you_?" growled Zero, "I have no business with you."

"You would say such a thing, even after you drank my blood?"

Zero was wary. He wasn't sure what Kaname was getting at, bringing that up.

"Even after such a thing, you would wish to meet with Yuuki, and shun me. What is your explanation for this? Or could it be that I misunderstood, and you resent me for taking the one you love from you?"

Actually, the opposite was more accurate. _Yuuki_ was the one who had stolen the one he loved.

"Yuuki was my friend", said Zero, "Or at least, I thought she was. Kuran. You and Yuuki ran off together. Do you love her?"

"I do", Kaname replied.

_I knew it_! But knowing didn't make it easier to deal with.

"I love her", Kaname said, "She is my younger sister. Of course I would. A good big brother always watches over his little sister, doesn't he? That is what I have done. I have always been there, in the shadows, protecting my sister. She and I are the last of the Kurans. My duty as an older brother takes precedence over any personal feelings. Kiryuu." Kaname looked at him darkly. "If Yuuki had been the one to come, would you have harmed her?"

"I..." Originally, Zero had been thinking about doing just that, but now he wasn't so sure. Something about the nature of the question put doubts in his mind as to how he should answer.

"You hesitate."

"Well, I...I mean, Yuuki..." How humiliating. He was blubbering like an idiot, before the last person he wanted to blubber like an idiot in front of.

"I see. Is it, then, that in spite of your words, you would not be able to pull the trigger if she stood before you?" It began to sprinkle, and Kaname looked towards the sky. "It hasn't rained all day." His gaze went back to Zero. "I would never have allowed Yuuki to come to you. I cannot permit you to taint her."

"'Taint'...? You're the one who's tainted her most of all! Some brother you are!"

"You are right", Kaname murmured quietly, "Everything I have done has been to protect her. My hands have become drenched with the blood and sorrow of others. If I even approach her, I feel as though I will taint her with my sins. But you, Kiryu. Your soul is just as dark and blood-covered as mine. Although I care for Yuuki, when I am near her, I realize what a shameless monster I am. But around _you_, Kiryu, someone like myself..."

It was eerie how everything Kaname said matched what Zero felt in the deepest part of his heart.

"I believe I am correct in assuming that you came here today with the intention of killing a Kuran. I would not want to cause you anguish by keeping you from that desire."

Kuran Kaname stood there in the rain, defenseless, opposite Kiryuu Zero, who still had his gun pointed at the pureblood.

_He has every intention of letting me shoot him dead. _

Zero lowered his gun. This wasn't just about Kaname's big brother complex (which, admittedly, was quite impressive). He was doing this for Zero's sake. If he thought it would satisfy Zero...he would sacrifice even his life?

He just looked at the other man, dumbfounded.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Kaname, "You feel as though Yuuki stole me from you. You came here today with every intention of confronting her. I have come in her place. Do to me what you would have done to her."

"Kuran..."

"Have you realized?" said Kaname, "Yuuki never 'stole' me."

"Stop screwing around with me!" said Zero, "Be frank! What is it you want?"

"I let you be the one to guard my sister when I could not. Doesn't that tell you enough?" It was raining hard now.

Zero's mind was in a whirl. Things were happening too fast for him to comprehend.

Kaname came towards him, and the vampire hunter's instincts kicked in. Bloody Rose came up, resting on the forehead of the pureblood, preventing him from getting too close.

"Kiryuu", said Kaname, "Do you remember when you drank my blood?"

"Of course I do", replied Zero quietly. Looking at the drenched Kaname, his wet hair clinging to his skin, rain dripping down his face, and thinking of that time...

But if he were to take Kaname's blood, right now, would it be meaningful? The rain would wash the blood away.

As if he understood Zero's thoughts, Kaname said, "Even if the rain cleanses us, we will remain blood-covered, you and I, and bear that burden until the day we die."

Zero lowered the gun.

"I can see what it is you want in your eyes", said Kaname, and Zero was mentally cursing himself for betraying his desires so easily. Both of the Kurans had that same annoying trait - they could figure him out.

"However..." Kaname moved closer. Their noses were almost touching. Zero could feel his heart quickening. "You drank from me last time. It's only fair that I should get a taste of _you_."

It wasn't what Zero expected, but he didn't protest or try to move away. He felt Kaname's fingers grip his chin to hold his head in place. He felt Kaname's other hand push against his back, pulling him close. He saw Kaname's dark head, felt Kaname's warm breath on his neck, thought he felt a fang brush against his skin. And he heard Kaname say something quietly.

"You and I are drenched in blood and sorrow. We'll go to hell for our sins - together."

* * *

Like I said, this is my first yaoi-ish fanfic. I'm not sure how well I did, so some feedback would be nice. You can say "Not the best, but keep trying", "Pretty good", or "Stick with het, this isn't your thing." Any variation will do.


End file.
